


The Smut Hut: Revisited

by loneReyloTrashCan



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum tasting, dirty rey, reylo smut, smut hut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneReyloTrashCan/pseuds/loneReyloTrashCan
Summary: This is a one chapter fic of my own personal take on how the Smut Hut would've played out if Luke hadn't been a cock block. Some fluff, but really smutty. Enjoy





	The Smut Hut: Revisited

Rey had just returned from the dark cave of Ahch-to, her clothes freshly soaked from the heavy rain that battered the island. She rushed into her hut and slumped down in front of the empty fire pit, her eyes welling with tears as she recounted her experience. She had posed the question, the most important question of her life to the darkness and what had it shown her? Absolutely nothing. The faces of her parents remained cloaked behind a veil of uncertainty, one that she felt would never be lifted. She pushed her face into her hands and sobbed quietly to herself, the crushing weight of her origins bearing down with new resolve. She stopped only briefly to arrange the firewood in the pit, gently stoking a small flame to life. After a few minutes, the fire crackled with life and she settled back onto her wooden bench, huddling closer to its warmth.

            Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence prodding its way into her space. It was him. Rey had become accustomed to this sensation while on Ahch-to, and while she’d usually address him with callousness, she said nothing as he materialized before her. Kylo Ren sat across from Rey, the fire dancing wildly in his eyes as he studied her. He reached for a blanket that laid beside him on his side of the bond, and stood up, slowly approaching her. Rey made no move to stop him as he draped it over her shivering body. He tucked it around her, making certain no cold air would get in, before returning to his seat and waiting for her to say what she needed to say. He said nothing as she told him of her experience, sparing no detail. He nodded when he needed to, and acknowledged her when necessary, but was of very few words until she came to the end of her story.

            “I thought I’d find answers here. I’ve never felt so alone.” She said, her eyes falling to her feet as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

            “You’re _not_ alone.” Kylo replied, his eyes also gleaming.

            Rey looked back up to him and met his gaze, her voice hitching slightly as she parted her lips. “Neither are you.”

            Slowly she began to lift her hand and extend it toward him, a gesture which shocked him at first glance. His eyes darted between her hand and her face, and as he saw the softness in her eyes, he anxiously pulled his glove off and reached to meet her. As their hands met each other, Rey gasped, and her eyes bored into his. They shared a vision, a mutual assurance of togetherness and a future of promise, of hope. The intensity of the experience overwhelmed Kylo and he began to tremble, and Rey responded by fully grasping his hand. Before they could ground themselves, the gap between them was closing. A fresh tear formed in the corner of Rey’s eye and began to make its way down her cheek, and Kylo intercepted it, gently wiping it away with his free hand. She flinched but didn’t move to stop him, as something inside her ached for his touch.

            Energy traveled between them, electrifying as it coursed through their skin. Kylo closed what little distance remained between them and pressed his mouth to hers in a desperate and needful kiss. Rey’s eyes closed, and she whimpered gently into his mouth, her hands making their way into his hair, gripping him fiercely. Kylo moved to grip her lower back, pulling her closer into his embrace. Their hands moved up and down each other effortlessly, their desire evident in every touch they exchanged.

            Rey broke her mouth away from his and sat on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. She eyed his muscular torso and rested her palms on his chest, feeling his racing heart and heaving body beneath her. Their eyes met again, and a mutual, primal instinct surged between them, an instinct that had been there since they first met, one they could no longer ignore.

“Rey…I…I need you…” He stammered, sweat forming on his brow.

“I need to feel you…”

Rey felt warmth radiating from the apex of her legs, a feeling which was foreign to her. She squeezed her legs together around him, desperate for friction, for something to alleviate the need she felt.  She didn’t reply, but instead pressed her lips to his scar, and followed it from the base of his neck up to his face. Kylo shuddered as she did this, his grip tightening on her body.

“Do you…is it okay if I…” He couldn’t find the words, but thankfully, he didn’t need to.

“Yes, Ben…I want you.” Her eyes seemed to glow at the realization.

 A look of understanding flashed from her to him, and he stood up, carrying her effortlessly to the cot on the other end of her hut.

            He laid her down gingerly and began to shed his clothing, leaving his chest bare before her. He leaned down and gazed into her, his hand gently caressing her face as he loomed overhead. He removed her shirt, pulling it over her with ease and tossing it to the side. Much to his ardor, her chest was bare beneath it. Her breasts glowed in the light of the fire, enticing and warm, aching for his touch. His hand moved to her chest, gripping each breast firmly and greedily. She let out a gentle moan as he rolled the tender buds of her nipples between his fingers, stroking them intently until they grew hard for him.

            She wriggled beneath him and yanked her pants down, pausing to watch him as he admired her toned and lightly freckled body. She tugged as his pants impatiently and he complied, pulling them off and once more lowering himself over her. His manhood stood prominently at attention, its size intimidating her. She could sense that he wanted her to touch him, _needed_ her to touch him, and she lifted her hand hesitantly to grip his member. He groaned deeply and uttered her name as she moved her hand up and down, responding to his sounds as best she could. They locked lips again and she continued stroking him as he moved between her legs. As they kissed, she felt his hand move to her center, and she arched her back in response, grinding her hips onto his hand as he moved in and out of her warm, wet folds.

            They stroked each other for a while, Rey guiding him to her most sensitive spots as they went. Once he found her swollen crux, she gasped and gripped him tightly. He made small circles around it and she felt her climax approaching, her body shuddering with ecstasy as she grew closer.

            “ _Ben! Oh, maker!”_

            She cried out his name as her body shook through its first orgasm, muffled thunder cracking overhead, reminding them both that it was still storming outside their hut. She gasped and panted, reveling in the fading glow of her climax. She looked to him expectantly, spreading her legs for him as he positioned himself between them. He pressed the head of his member to her entrance and lowered himself down to press his body against hers.

            “Rey, are you ready?”

            Still at a loss for words, she nodded and braced herself for his girth. As he slowly pressed into her, he kept his eyes trained on hers. He could see hints of pain in her face as he moved deeper inside, but as he tried to pull away, she locked her legs around him and peppered his chest with kisses, again following his scar all the way up his torso, urging him on. He pressed into her all the way and she gasped, a strange mixture of pain and pleasure that excited him further. He let her adjust to his length for a moment, and as the pain finally gave way, an inflamed sense of fullness overtook her.

            “Okay, it’s okay. You can move now.” She encouraged him, her hands making their way to his back and gripping firmly.

            Kylo began to thrust into her, savoring the loud slap of flesh as their hips connected each time. Whimpers escaped her with each thrust and Kylo was overtaken with the need to fill her up, to claim her as his own. He lowered himself further and placed one hand on her lower back, with the other on the nape of her neck, grasping at her hair. His grip was tight, and it hurt slightly, but Rey knew he needed this. She might even need it more than he does.

            His thrusts began to quicken as he found his rhythm, and she found hers, squeezing her legs together in sync with his thrusts to push him deeper inside her. They groaned together, and their mouths met again, this time without hesitation. Their tongues rolled greedily around each other as they savored the taste and the feel of their bodies. Every touch seemed to drag them into infinity, and through their force bond they could feel what the other was feeling at any given moment, elevating the experience for them.

            “ _Ben…”_

_“Rey…”_

Rey buried her face in his chest and shook through another orgasm, this one more primal and urgent than the last. Her inner walls clenched tightly around him, and she pulled him in closer with her legs, burying his length maddeningly deep within her. Her moans were driving him toward his own climax, and as she sensed this, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

            “ _Come inside me…I need to feel it…come for me Ben…come for me.”_

He let out a needy groan and quickened his pace, their hips loudly connecting to each other. He pulled her into an aggressive kiss as he finally reached his peak. She held him close, digging her fingers into his back as he poured himself inside her. She felt his member stiffen and release again and again as his seed coated her inner walls, the hot and wet spend of his love drenching her. She ground onto him as he finished, milking every drop of his seed from him as his gaze bore into her.

            “ _Rey…”_

_“Ben…”_

They uttered each other’s name a final time, and his form began to dissipate before her.

            “No!” She gasped, struggled to keep him with her, desperately needing him to stay with her, to stay inside her. Sadness crept across his face as her form faded before his, but she reached up and kissed him again.

            “ _Don’t worry. We’ll be together again. Soon.”_ She assured him. A wistful look spread over him as he faded away, leaving only a lingering scent of himself behind. Rey could feel his spend running down her legs and onto the floor beneath her. She reached down to touch it with one hand, feeling the growing pool between her legs. She traced one finger through it and brought it to her lips, running her tongue over it with her eyes shut. She tasted him and savored the headiness of it, the carnal pleasure of feeling his seed in her mouth.

            Through the bond, she swore she could hear him groan, and a light breeze brushed past her cheek.

            She smiled as she dozed off, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time he claimed her.

           

           


End file.
